


ART- Circumstance

by jazzy2may



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: Art for my favorite Naruto fanfic. Circumstance is written by  KazooiesSpiritAnimal. If you have never read this story and you love the Iruka Kakashi Yaoi, slash fanfics, go to this story now, go read it. Its one of the greatest UST Angst fanfics ever written.





	1. Covr 1 Ninken and Irritated Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KazooiesSpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazooiesSpiritAnimal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167456) by [KazooiesSpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazooiesSpiritAnimal/pseuds/KazooiesSpiritAnimal). 



Cover one is of a kind of montage style


	2. Cover 2 Bad Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover 2 is of Kakashi as Hokage and Iruka reading the riot act.


	3. Art Piece 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka has been a very busy Dolphin.....

In this piece I basically found some images on line then added some details and created a scene of chaos. I really like how this piece turned out. I think I will do another one, only Kakashi will be decked out in his Hokage get up.

**Author's Note:**

> originals posted at live journal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/
> 
> both covers listed hear are a mix of pencil and clip art. I think thistle sort of represents Iruka in a way. Thistle is prickly but in spite of its thorny prickliness; it's very beautiful. The dogs on cover one are very stressed, mom and dad are fighting again. ;D LOL
> 
> thank you for your views and kudos - sincerely jazzy  
> jazzy2may.livejournal.com


End file.
